


I-n-t-e-r-l-u-d-i-u-m

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Gratsu - Freeform, Hate, Love, M/M, Personality Disorder, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man eine Person lieben und hassen zugleich kann. Ich liebe seine sanfte, zärtliche Seite, die mich förmlich auf Händen trägt, aber ich hasse seine besitzergreifende, herrische und gewalttätige Seite, die mich immer wieder und wieder verletzt. Dabei bin ich doch eigentlich selbst Schuld. Schließlich habe ich diese Seite von ihm erst ins Leben gerufen. Weil ich die Gilde und somit ihn verlassen wollte. Eine Seite, von der Gray selbst nie gedacht hätte, sie überhaupt zu besitzen...[GrayXNatsu, Darkfic, angedeutete Persönlichkeitsstörung, Drama, Yaoi]





	1. 1. Prolog - Gray

_POV: Natsu_

 

 

Ich habe es schon lange aufgegeben zu weinen.

 

 

In der Höhle war es kalt, die dünne Eisschicht an den Wänden und der Decke glitzerte verführerisch, fast so, als wäre sie etwas angenehmes und schönes. Naya, vielleicht war sie das ja irgendwo auch, doch nicht in meinen Augen. Zumindest unter den gegebenen Umständen nicht, denn betrachtet man den draußen herrschenden Frühling, war es einfach fehl am Platz, gehörte hier nicht hin. Da konnte es noch so edel und verlockend vor sich hin glitzern und die Strahlen der herein scheinenden Sonne reflektieren, es war einfach falsch.

 

Mein Blick war starr auf das Ende der Höhle gerichtet, doch ich fixierte keinen bestimmten Punkt. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich war so in Gedanken versunken, dass es eher so wirkte als würde ich durch die Wand hindurch sehen.

Selbst meine sonst verschärften Sinne versagten mir in diesem kurzen Moment den Dienst und waren durch meine geistige Abwesenheit gänzlich abgestumpft.

So bemerkte ich Grays Anwesenheit auch erst, als er von hinten an mich heran getreten war, seine Arme um meinen Bauch schlang und seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter bettete.

 

"Woran denkst du?", flüsterte mir der Eismagier leise in's Ohr, doch ich wollte ihm darauf jetzt keine Antwort geben.

Er musste nicht wissen, dass ich mir mal wieder die Frage stellte, wie es eigentlich zu all dem gekommen ist. Dabei weiß ich die Antwort eigentlich und doch malträtierte diese Frage meinen Verstand immer wieder und wieder.

 

"Welcher Gray bist du gerade?", stellte ich dann stattdessen eine Gegenfrage und drehte meinen Kopf so weit zur Seite, dass ich ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

"Bist du mein Gray?"

"Aber Natsu. Was soll diese Frage? Ich werde immer dein Gray sein.", meinte er sanft, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

Das stimmte nicht. Wie absurd es auch klang, aber man könnte fast behaupten, dass es zwei Grays gab. Naya, sagen wir, er vereinte zwei Persönlichkeiten in sich. Doch die eine habe ich selbst erst hervor gerufen, es war nicht seine Schuld. Und doch hasste ich diese Seite an ihm. Hasste sie so sehr, dass ich ihn eigentlich von mir stoßen müsste. Doch ich konnte nicht. Denn seine andere Seite, seinen eigentlichen, wirklichen Charakter, liebte ich dafür einfach viel zu sehr.

Und als ich ihm die Augen blickte und diesen sanften, liebevollen Glanz in ihnen erkennen konnte, wusste ich, dass er momentan auch er selbst war und eben diese von mir geliebte Seite momentan die Oberhand gewonnen hatte und sein Handeln bestimmte.

 

Er hat zwar Recht damit, dass er irgendwo immer mein Gray ist, doch mein Gray ist nur diese eine Seite von ihm. Die andere Persönlichkeit ist mir fremd und auch ganz bestimmt nicht mein.

 

Schließlich drehte ich mich gänzlich in seinen Armen um und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hände an die Wangen.

 

"Ich liebe dich nur, wenn du genauso bist wie jetzt und der Gray, denn ich kenne."

Doch nun war es an dem Eismagier den Kopf zu schütteln.

Er zog mich noch näher an sich und verstärkte den Druck der Umarmung.

"Das ist nicht gerade nett von dir, weißt du das eigentlich? Schließlich bist du selbst es doch gewesen, der diese andere Seite in mir heraufbeschworen hat. Ohne dich, gebe es sie gar nicht. Du solltest schon die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen."  
  


Aber das tue ich doch. Denn mir war klar, dass ich selbst die Schuld an der ganzen Situation trug. Ich hätte eben nie auch nur in Erwägung ziehen sollen, ihn zu verlassen.

Also hat er irgendwo recht. Wie sehr es mir auch missfiel, irgendwie waren doch beide Grays die meinen. Auch wenn ich den einen liebte und den anderen hasste.

Wer hätte je gedacht, dass man ein und die selbe Person so sehr lieben und doch auch hassen zugleich kann?

 

Seine Lippen trafen plötzlich auf meine, lenkten mich kurzzeitig von meinen ganzen wirren Gedanken ab und wollten mir erneut zeigen, wer hier eigentlich wem gehörte.

Denn irgendwie gehörten wir uns gegenseitig, einer dem anderen.

Und ich wusste, dass wir auch nie voneinander los kommen würden. Denn wir konnten einfach nicht mehr ohneeinander, ganz gleich, welche Persönlichkeit von ihm gerade vertreten war.

Denn Fakt ist, dass Liebe und Hass nun einmal nah beieinander liegen und ohne Liebe, würde es auch gar keinen Hass geben.

Egal wie oft mich seine schlechte Seite mit seinem Verhalten auch verletzte, ich kann mich einfach nicht von ihm abwenden.

Anfangs habe ich deswegen noch oft geweint, doch mittlerweile habe ich es schon lange aufgegeben zu weinen.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	2. 2. Geburt

Schlecht gelaunt betrat ich am frühen Morgen die Gilde und ließ mich missmutig an die Theke der Bar nieder, stützte meinen Kopf in die Hand und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie mir Mirajane ein Glas Wasser vor die Nase stellte.

 

"Was ist denn los, Natsu? Dich sieht man ja selten so schlecht gelaunt. Ist was passiert?", erklang die besorgte Stimme der weißhaarigen Magierin.

Ich hob meinen Blick ein wenig um sie ansehen zu können und seufzte dann frustriert, brach den Blickkontakt sogleich wieder ab und ließ meinen Kopf stattdessen mit dem Holz der Theke kollidieren.

 

"Ich hab meinen letzten Auftrag in den Sand gesetzt.", gab ich dann murmelnd zu, auch wenn es mir wirklich nicht leicht fiel.

Ich war schließlich sonst nicht der Typ, der einen Auftrag so einfach vergeigte, selbst wenn er wirklich schwer war. Bisher habe ich es immer irgendwie geschafft.

Doch dieses Mal war ich alleine, die Gegner zu stark und wie sehr ich es auch hasste mir das eingestehen zu müssen, ich scheinbar zu schwach und der Auftrag momentan zu schwer.

 

Der Gedanke kam mir ehrlich gesagt früher schon mal und ich spiele auch schon eine ganze Weile damit. Dass ich diese Mission nur aufgrund meiner Schwäche in den Sand gesetzt habe, kratzt ehrlich gesagt ganz schön an meinem Ego. Und das sagt mir, dass ich dringend stärker werden muss.

Und aus diesem Grund habe ich schon lange den Entschluss gefasst, eine Trainingsreise zu machen. Das Scheitern der Mission, war letztlich nur der letzte Tropfen den ich noch gebraucht habe, um meine Entscheidung auch wirklich durch zu ziehen.

Es ist also keine unüberlegte Entscheidung die ich nur mal schnell aus dem Affekt heraus getroffen habe, sondern eine, die ohnehin schon lange meine Gedanken für sich einnimmt.

 

"Aber Natsu. Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Das ist jedem von uns schon mal passiert.", versuchte Mira mich dann aufzumuntern, legte mir sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Doch, das ist es. Ich werde auf eine Trainingsreise gehen.", verkündete ich schließlich entschlossen und ganz egal was die Weißhaarige nun auch sagen wird, ich werde mich von dieser Entscheidung auch nicht mehr abbringen lassen.

Sie wird es mir nicht ausreden können, ganz gleich, welche Argumente sie auch bringt.

Doch scheinbar hatte sie das auch gar nicht vor, sondern zeigte im Gegenteil volles Verständnis für mich.

"Wenn du es für das Richtige hältst, dann wird es das auch sein."

 

Und damit war mein Entschluss endgültig gefallen.

Ich würde die Gilde für zwei, drei Jahre verlassen und letztlich viel stärker wieder zurück kommen. Ich würde die Gilde natürlich nicht richtig verlassen, nur für eine Zeit. Schließlich ist das hier mein Zuhause und würde es auch immer bleiben.

 

Doch Gray sollte schon das zu viel sein…

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Am späten Abend hatte ich schließlich alles so weit gepackt und war bereit, zu meiner Reise aufzubrechen.

 

Zufrieden schulterte ich meine große Tasche, sah mich noch einmal in meiner Wohnung um. Immerhin würde ich sie nun eine ganze Weile nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.

Doch dann war ich gänzlich bereit und spürte bereits die Vorfreude in mir aufsteigen. Hoffentlich treffe ich auf meiner Reise viele starke Gegner, an denen ich meine Kräfte steigern kann.

 

An der Tür angekommen, öffnete ich diese, löschte mit einem letzten Blick ins Innere das Licht in der Wohnung und schloss die Tür dann hinter mir.

Happy würde während meiner Abwesenheit bei Lucy bleiben, es war bereits alles geklärt.

Dann drehte ich mich um und erschrak ziemlich, als urplötzlich Gray direkt vor mir stand und mich mit seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck mit seinen dunklen Augen musterte.

Wieso habe ich ihn nicht gehört oder gerochen? Das war ja seltsam.

 

Meine Hand wanderte zu meinem Herzen und ich atmete erleichtert aus, fixierte den Anderen dann mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Musst du mir so eine Angst einjagen, du Matschbirne?", fragte ich dann neckend und der Eismagier schnaubte nur spöttisch.

"Du gehst?", fragte er schließlich ruhig und ich nickte bestätigend.

"Dann stimmten Miras Worte also. Du willst die Gilde verlassen."

"Nicht für immer. Ich gehe trainieren und dann komme ich wieder. Und dann werde ich so stark sein, dass ich dich mit bloßem Fingerschnippen fertig machen kann, Eisprinzessin.", antworte ich grinsend, wollte den Anderen provozieren, denn es wunderte mich, dass er sich nicht auf meine Sticheleien einließ.

Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm.

 

"Du willst mich verlassen?", meinte er plötzlich mit bitterer Stimme und auch ich wurde ernst, trat vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm sachte die Hand auf die kühle Wange.

"Gray. Ich komme doch wieder.", meinte ich sanft.

Der Schwarzhaarige biss sich verbittert auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Nicht jetzt, wo das zwischen uns noch so...frisch ist."

 

Er hat recht. Ich habe mir wirklich nicht gerade den besten Zeitpunkt heraus gesucht, um mich auf so eine lange Reise zu begeben. Denn Gray und ich sind zusammen. Wenn auch erst seit Kurzem, lediglich zwei Wochen waren es jetzt.

Es ist auch nur durch Zufall überhaupt passiert, auf unserer letzten gemeinsamen Mission mit Lucy und Elsa.

Wir waren in einer Gegend, in der es wirklich kalt war und obwohl mich das sonst nicht störte, konnte ich meine Körpertemperatur doch selbst regulieren und fror eigentlich nie, änderte sich dies jedoch ausnahmsweise, wenn ich krank war. Und ja, selbst mich erwischte es irgendwann mal, wie eben genau auf diesem Auftrag.

Gray und ich mussten uns ein Zelt teilen und es führte eins zum anderen. Als der Eismagier sah, wie ich durch meine Krankheit bitterlich fror, war er so kulant gewesen mir anzubieten, mich mit seiner Körperwärme zu wärmen. Nicht, dass er aufgrund seines Elements sonderlich warm war, doch in diesem Moment hatte er seine eigene Temperatur so gut es ging hochgeschraubt.

Und naya, als ich dann so in seinen Armen lag, sind wir uns irgendwie näher gekommen. Es ist einfach passiert. Plötzlich hatte mich der Schwarzhaarige geküsst und vielleicht hatte mich ja nur das Fieber dazu geritten, aber ich habe erwidert. Sehr viel mehr ist in dieser Nacht aber auch nicht zwischen uns geschehen, wir haben uns beide nicht wirklich getraut einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Wir haben uns nur geküsst, immer und immer wieder haben unsere Lippen zueinander gefunden, fast als würden sie sich magisch anziehen.

Und als Gray mir am nächsten Tag gestand, dass er mich mochte, haben wir uns dazu entschieden es miteinander zu probieren, nicht wissend, ob es überhaupt funktionieren würde. Doch das tat es erstaunlich gut.

Deshalb verstand ich auch, dass Gray nicht wollte, dass ich gerade jetzt ging, so was ist für so eine frische Beziehung einfach nicht gut.

Doch ich musste einfach gehen, auch wenn ich Gray jetzt auch nicht verlassen wollte. Aber diese Reise musste einfach jetzt sein, ich bin zu schwach.

 

 

Meine Finger strichen über die Wange des Anderen und ich beugte mich zu ihm vor, hauchte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.

 

"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich wieder komme. Warte bitte auf mich."

Dann griff Gray mit beiden Händen nach meinem Gesicht und zog es näher zu sich.

"Du erwartest von mir, dass ich bereits nach zwei Wochen Beziehung jahrelang auf dich warte?"

"Verzeih mir.", flüsterte ich ihm dann zu und löste seine Hände von mir, sah ihn noch kurz an und lief dann schließlich schweren Herzens an ihm vorbei.

Es fällt mir selbst ja auch alles andere als leicht, aber er muss das einfach verstehen. Er an meiner Stelle würde doch ganz genauso handeln.

 

"Ich liebe dich.", konnte ich ihn dann hinter mir sagen hören und blieb für einen Moment wie erstarrt stehen, denn es war das erste Mal, dass er es aussprach, mir direkt sagte.

Und ich wusste, würde ich mich nun umdrehen und ihn ansehen, würde ich nicht mehr gehen können. Ich ertrage es auch so kaum, ihn zu verlassen.

Also kniff ich verzweifelt die Augen zusammen und lief dann mit schnellen Schritten davon, bevor mein Herz mir doch noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung macht und meine Entschlossenheit eiskalt bröckeln lässt.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Zwei Tage später ließ ich mich am Rande eines Waldes nieder, als es begann dunkel zu werden, breitete mein Lager für die Nacht aus und entzündete ein kleines Feuer neben mir, starrte mit nachdenklicher Miene in die Flammen.

 

Sonderlich weit, bin ich in den zwei Tagen ja noch nicht gekommen, stellte ich seufzend fest. Die Gilde lag gerade mal ein paar Stunden Fußmarsch von hier entfernt. Ich habe mich von ein paar nervigen Ungeheuern und Räubern länger aufhalten lassen als nötig, denn zum trainieren, waren sie leider viel zu schwach. Nur lästig eben. Fast wie Ungeziefer.

Nun, vielleicht ließ ich mich von meinem schlechten Gewissen bezüglich Gray auch einfach viel zu sehr ablenken. Denn ich vermisste ihn. Und es tat mir so leid, ihn nach seinem Liebesgeständnis einfach stehen gelassen zu haben. So gesehen, bin ich wohl ein ziemlicher Arsch. Ich hätte darauf etwas erwidern sollen. Ich wollte ja auch. Aber hätte ich es getan, dann wäre ich nicht gegangen und hätte es mir ein Leben lang vorgeworfen. Denn ich musste unbedingt stärker werden und das war nun einmal die beste Möglichkeit dafür. Ich hoffe, er wird mich verstehen und mir eines Tages meinen Egoismus verzeihen.

Trotz allem, hätte ich ihn jetzt wirklich gerne bei mir.

 

 _Ich liebe dich auch_ , antwortete ich ihm gedanklich und ließ dann ein frustriertes Seufzen meiner Kehle entweichen, warf ein paar morsche Äste in das Feuer, um es am Leben zu erhalten.

 

Dann ließen mich plötzliche Schritte hinter mir alarmiert aufhorchen.

Sofort drehte ich mich um und spähte angestrengt in den Wald hinein aus dem die Geräuschquelle drang, stellte mich bereits in Kampfposition.

Ein Feind?

 

Eine Weile lang geschah nichts, ehe schließlich endlich jemand aus den Tiefen der herrschenden Dunkelheit heraus trat und mir gegenüber stehen blieb.

Meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt und ungläubig, als ich die Person erkannte und kurz daran dachte, dass mir mein müder Verstand womöglich einfach gerade einen schlechten Streich spielte, geschuldet der Sehnsucht, die ich momentan empfand.

Doch als mir sein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase stieg und ich seine Präsens nur allzu deutlich wahrnehmen konnte, wusste ich, dass dem nicht so wahr und er wirklich gerade hier vor mir stand. Doch was machte er bitte hier?!

 

"Gray?", sprach ich ihn dann also völlig überfordert an, als er auch nach einer ganzen Weile nichts von sich aus sagte.

Und als ich in seine Augen blickte, wusste ich plötzlich, dass etwas nicht stimmte und anders an ihm war als sonst.

 

Gray lachte schließlich bitter auf und senkte den Blick zu Boden.

"Weißt du Natsu, ich habe es wirklich versucht. Ich habe versucht damit klar zu kommen, dass du mich verlassen hast und mir immer wieder gesagt, dass du ja wieder kommst. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Ich glaube, ich liebe dich mehr, als ich selbst gedacht habe."

Ich konnte darauf nicht antworten. Ich wusste, ich musste, doch ich hatte keine Ahnung was. Dafür überforderte mich das alles hier noch viel zu sehr. Dass Gray jetzt hier war, seine Worte, einfach alles.

Doch Gray schien auch auf gar keine Erwiderung meinerseits zu warten, denn er fuhr unbeirrt vor.

"Ich kann dich einfach nicht gehen lassen. Und wenn es sein muss, dann nehme ich dich eben mit Gewalt wieder mit mir mit."

Plötzlich klang seine Stimme so verändert, so kalt, so herrisch, als wäre es gar nicht mehr Gray der da sprach. Als würde sich einfach jemand anders seines Körpers bedienen.

 

Dann kam der Eismagier auf mich zu, griff mir grob in die Haare und zwang mir einen harten Kuss auf, ließ mich erneut einen Blick in seine sonst so schönen Augen werfen. Und ich wusste plötzlich, dass er nicht mehr derselbe war. Ein neuer Gray ist geboren, eine neue Seite von ihm, hervorgerufen durch meine eigene Schuld.

Denn ich hätte ihn nie verlassen dürfen.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	3. 3. Schuld

Ächzend schlug ich die Augen auf, ignorierte die Schmerzen in meinem Körper und zwang mich in eine sitzende Position.

Die Nacht auf einem harten, kalten Boden aus Eis zu verbringen, war alles andere als gemütlich und sonderlich fördernd für den Körper. Mir war kalt.

Fröstelnd schlang ich die Arme um meinen Körper, meine eigene Magie versagte mir den Dienst und regulierte meine Körpertemperatur nicht, wie sie es sonst zu tun vermag.

Kraftlos kämpfte ich mich schließlich in eine stehende Position, sah mich suchend in der Höhle die komplett mit einer Eisschicht bedeckt war, um. Eine Höhle aus Eis. Grays Werk. Doch dieser selbst, war nicht da, schien mitten in der Nacht, als ich geschlafen habe, gegangen zu sein. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich darüber nun freuen oder diesen Umstand bedauern sollte, bedenkt man, warum ich überhaupt hier bin, was Gray gestern getan hat…

 

 

 

 

_"Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich verlässt."_

_Grays Stimme klang so anders, alles an ihm war anders als sonst. Er ist plötzlich nicht mehr der Gray, den ich lieben gelernt habe, er ist nicht mehr mein Gray._

 

_Ich rechnete nicht damit, dass er plötzlich so grob werden würde. Dass er mir auf einmal grob in die Haare fassen und meinen Kopf gewaltsam nach hinten zerren, mir fest in den Hals beißen würde._

_Es tat weh, doch ich wehrte mich nicht. Nicht, weil ich es nicht gekonnt hätte, sondern weil mein Verstand von seinem plötzlichen Erscheinen und seiner Wesensänderung einfach noch zu überfordert war, um angemessen auf sein harsches Verhalten zu reagieren._

 

_"Du hast mich kaputt gemacht, Natsu. Du hast diese Seite in mir hervor gerufen die mich dazu bringt, dir weh zu tun. Du hast mich zu etwas gemacht, was ich nie sein wollte. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass da noch diese andere Seite in mir ist. Aber dein Verlust hat sie hervor gebracht. Und nun werde ich dich wieder mit mir nehmen und wenn es sein muss, auch gegen deinen Willen."_

_Er stieß mich grob zu Boden, ich war nach wie vor zu keiner geeigneten Reaktion im Stande, ließ es einfach geschehen, auch als er sich schließlich über mich beugte, sich fahrig seines eigenen Hemdes entledigte und schließlich ohne Vorwarnung an meinem Hosenbund herum zu nesteln begann._

_Erst dann begriff ich allmählich, was hier gerade eigentlich geschieht und worauf diese ganze verkorkste Situation hinaus zu laufen droht._

 

_"Was tust du da?", fragte ich dennoch verwirrt und stemmte meine Arme halbherzig gegen seine Brust._

_Sein Körper strahlte eine Kälte aus, die seine sonstige noch um Längen übertraf und machte das Gefühl seiner Haut unter meinen Fingern beinahe unangenehm._

_"Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich? Ich mache dich zu dem Meinen."_

_Erkenntnis kam in mir auf und erschrocken versuchte ich nun mit deutlich mehr Kraft, ihn von mir weg zu stoßen._

_"Spinnst du?! Ich will das nicht!"_

_"Stell dich doch nicht so an. Wir sind schließlich ein Paar, da ist so was doch ganz normal."_

_"Nein, du bist nicht mein Freund. Du bist nicht der Gray, mit dem ich zusammen bin und mit dir will ich das nicht!", meinte ich mit fester Stimme und drückte ihn nun mit aller Macht von mir, war drauf und dran, ihm einfach ein paar heißer Flammen ins Gesicht zu schleudern._

_Doch irgendwas tief in meinem Inneren hielt mich davon ab._

 

_"Das ist nicht gerade gerecht von dir. Du selbst, hast mich doch zu dem gemacht!"_

_Und das war es. Das war der Grund. Mein schlechtes Gewissen. Denn es war meine Schuld, dass MEIN Gray verschwunden ist und diesem Fremden Platz gemacht hat. Denn der Gray den ich lieben gelernt habe, würde nie so mit mir umgehen._

 

_"Geh runter von mir!", zischte ich dennoch wütend und funkelte ihn vernichtend an, doch der Eismagier schnalzte lediglich missbilligend mit der Zunge und wechselte in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung unsere Positionen, drehte mich auf den Bauch, drückte mit einer Hand meinen Kopf gegen den dreckigen Boden und verdrehte mir mit der anderen schmerzhaft den Arm, als er diesen auf meinem Rücken fixierte und dort fest hielt._

_Ich gab einen gequälten Laut von mir und wusste, dass er mir vermutlich die Schulter ausgerenkt hatte. Es tat weh. Doch mehr als die körperlichen, waren es die seelischen Schmerzen die mir zusetzten, dass Wissen, dass mir das gerade die Person die ich zu lieben glaubte antat. Aber nein, ich liebte nicht ihn. Ich liebte meinen Gray. Diese Seite an ihm fing ich an zu hassen!_

 

_"Ich will, dass du wieder zurück kommst.", flüsterte er mir leise ins Ohr und biss anschließend lieblos in dieses und mir wurde fast schlecht, als ich seine kalten Hände unter der schwarzen Weste an meinem Rücken entlang wandern spürte._

_Ich wollte so nicht von ihm berührt werden, nicht, wenn er so ist, wie in diesem Moment._

 

_"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich wieder komme, sobald ich meine Trainingsreise beendet habe. Warum verstehst du das denn nicht?"_

_Doch Gray antwortete mir nicht, ließ seine Hand stattdessen an meinen Hintern wandern und ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen._

_"Scheiße, hör sofort auf damit! Was tust du denn?! Mein Gray würde so etwas nie tun!"_

_Nicht auf diese Art und Weise, nicht hier und schon gar nicht so kalt und gefühllos._

 

_Doch er hörte gar nicht auf mich, ließ seine Hand nun stattdessen gänzlich unter meiner Hose verschwinden, dort über die nackte Haut fahren und als ich mich unter ihm zu wehren und zu winden begann, meine Körpertemperatur erhöhte um seine Finger einfach zu verbrennen, wurde er plötzlich wütend und schlug mir völlig unerwartet ins Gesicht, verdrehte meinen Arm nur noch weiter._

 

_"Warum wehrst du dich gegen den, zu dem du mich gemacht hast?", zischte der Eismagier kalt und plötzlich wurde mir schlagartig alles zu viel, ich hasste ihn, hasste diese Seite an ihm, ja verabscheute sie regelrecht._

_Das war nicht mein Gray, diese Person die mich gerade gegen meinen Willen anfasst, ist eine kaputte Person mit einer gestörten Persönlichkeit._

_Und mit einem Mal, konnte ich die verräterischen Tränen einfach nicht mehr aufhalten, die sich ungefragt ihren Weg über meine Wangen bahnten._

_Von diesem Fremden wollte ich nicht angefasst werden!_

 

_Doch ganz plötzlich, schien Gray mit einem Mal wieder ganz der Alte zu sein und ließ erschrocken von mir ab als er meine Tränen registrierte, scheinbar bemerkte, was er hier gerade eigentlich tat._

 

_Als hätte er sich erst jetzt die Finger an mir verbrannt, sprang er plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, brachte mehrere Meter Abstand zwischen uns und sah völlig verzweifelt auf seine zitternden Hände._

 

_"Ich...es tut mir so leid, Natsu. Ich wollte nicht..."_

_Auf einmal wirkte der Kurzhaarige so verstört, so geschockt von sich selbst._

_Ich kämpfte mich wieder in eine stehende Position hoch, wischte mir mit dem Handrücken meine Tränen, das Zeichen der Schwäche, aus dem Gesicht und sah dem Magier dann in die dunklen Augen, die Augen, die plötzlich wieder so wie immer waren, so wie ich sie lieben gelernt habe._

 

_"Bist du...wieder du selbst?", fragte ich dann zweifelnd, trat unsicher auf ihn zu und streckte vorsichtig meine Hand nach ihm aus, berührte ihn jedoch nicht._

_"Ich...weiß nicht. Aber...ich denke schon..."_

 

_So nahm das alles seinen Anfang. In diesem Moment wusste ich auch noch nicht, in welche Richtung das alles noch gehen soll, wie es sich entwickeln würde. Ich wusste nur, dass es kaum eine positive Entwicklung sein könnte._

 

 

_Im ersten Moment dachte ich, dass nun wieder alles okay sei, dass diese Wesensänderung Grays nur eine einmalige Sache sei und so habe ich dumm wie ich war wieder verkündet, dass ich meine Trainingsreise fortführen würde. Wie gesagt, wusste ich auch nicht, dass diese Veränderung an dem Eismagier eben kein bloßer Zufall war. Und so mussten meine Worte natürlich unweigerlich zu der nächsten Handlung des Schwarzhaarigen führen, denn kaum hatte ich diese Worte ausgesprochen, war mein Gray plötzlich wieder verschwunden und die andere Seite von ihm war erneut an dessen Stelle getreten, hatte mich letztlich einfach gewaltsam mitgenommen, mich in eine Höhle verschleppt und mich dort festgehalten. Er ließ es nicht zu, dass ich auch nur einen Schritt aus der Höhle tat, fiel stattdessen erneut über mich her. Er schlief zwar nicht mit mir, doch nahm meinen Körper auf jede sonst erdenkliche Weise für sich in Beschlag, erkundete grob jeden noch so kleinen Millimeter und tat all die Dinge mit mir, die ich eigentlich nur mit MEINEM Gray machen wollte._

_Und alls er irgendwann scheinbar genug hatte und von mir abließ, bin ich irgendwann vor Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit eingeschlafen und als ich wieder aufwachte, war ich allein..._

 

 

 

 

Die Höhle in der ich mich befand, war nicht sehr weit von der Gilde entfernt, habe ich mich doch auch wie gesagt, in den zwei Tagen meiner Trainingsreise noch nicht sehr weit von dieser entfernt, bin lange nicht so weit gekommen, wie ich es eigentlich geplant habe.

Doch so beschloß ich, Grays momentane Abwesenheit zu nutzen und eben wieder zur Gilde zurück zu kehren. Was sollte ich auch sonst schon groß tun? Die Trainingsreise konnte ich ja nun abhaken, das würde Gray nicht mehr zulassen, das war mir bewusst.

 

 

 

_~*~_

 

 

 

"Wolltest du nicht auf Trainingsreise gehen?", fragte Mirajane verwirrt, als ich mich ein paar Stunden später lustlos an der Theke der Bar in der Gilde niederließ.

"Es gab...Komplikationen...", antwortete ich ihr nur, wollte wirklich nicht weiter auf die Sache eingehen.

Was sollte ich ihr auch schon sagen? Dass es plötzlich zwei Grays gab? Das klingt doch in den Ohren eines anderen völlig absurd.

Doch die Weißhaarige war schon immer sehr verständnisvoll und schien auch jetzt zu verstehen, dass ich nicht weiter ins Detail gehen wollte, also beließ sie es dabei und wechselte das Thema, wofür ich ihr innerlich auch mehr als dankbar war.

 

"Gestern ist ein neuer Auftrag rein gekommen. Eigentlich wollte ihn meine Schwester machen, aber sie traut es sich allein nicht so recht zu. Vielleicht bringt es dich ja auf andere Gedanken, wenn du sie begleitest. Der Auftragsort ist hier auch gleich um die Ecke, es ist gar nicht weit."

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

"Sag mal, es sind da ein paar Gerüchte über dich und Gray im Umlauf.", eröffnete Lisanna ein Gespräch, als wir durch ein verlassenes, altes Gebäude liefen, auf der Suche nach einer miesen Räuberbande die hier laut Auftrag ihren Unterschlupf haben sollte.

Ein fast schon lächerlich einfacher Auftrag und doch gerade richtig, um ein paar angestauter Aggressionen abzulassen. Mirajane hatte recht. Diese Art von Aufgabe war genau das richtige für mich.

 

"Welche Gerüchte?", fragte ich naiv und tat auf dumm, denn ich konnte mir eigentlich schon recht gut denken, um welche Art von Gerüchten es sich dabei handeln musste.

Aber das wäre nicht so schön, schließlich haben Gray und ich unsere Beziehung bisher bewusst vor den anderen Gildenmitgliedern geheim gehalten. Wir hatten Angst vor ihrer Reaktion.

Doch Lisanna sollte mir meine Vermutungen leider bestätigen.

 

"Naya, da soll wohl was zwischen euch laufen. So richtig bestätigt ist das nicht und wir wissen auch nicht, ob wir das glauben sollen oder ob es nur ein schlechter Scherz ist. Aber Jet und Droy haben behauptet, sie hätten euch gesehen, wie ihr euch geküsst habt."

Scheiße! Wann? Und wo?! Dreck! Wir waren zu unvorsichtig.

 

Die Weißhaarige blieb plötzlich stehe und drehte sich dann fragend zu mir um, verschränkte ihre Arme hinter dem Rücken und sah gekränkt auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen, schob mit ihrer Schuhspitze ein paar kaputter Steine beiseite.

 

"Stimmt das Natsu? Seit du und Gray ein Paar?"

"Ach Quatsch! Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich etwas mit der Eisprinzessin anfangen würde? Du kennst Jet und Droy doch. Die beiden Idioten erlauben sich nur einen schlechten Scherz, die wollen einfach nur auf sich aufmerksam machen.", stritt ich ab, lachte gekünstelt auf und versuchte die Unsicherheit in meiner Stimme zu verbergen, hoffte, Lisanna würde die Nervosität in dieser nicht heraus hören und meiner Lüge Glauben schenken.

Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich mich für Gray schämte oder es mir peinlich war. Aber ich traute mich einfach nicht, es wirklich öffentlich zu machen. Zudem das zwischen Gray und mir ja irgendwie mächtig kompliziert geworden ist.

 

Doch die Kleinere war glücklicherweise gutgläubig wie eh und je und schien unendlich erleichtert, lächelte mich glücklich an.

"Ein Glück. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte dich verloren. Du weißt ja, dass ich dich mag, Natsu."

Ja, das wusste ich. Schon lange. Ich bin nicht blind, ich habe die Gefühle der Kurzhaarigen schon lange bemerkt, doch ich habe nie wirklich mit ihnen umzugehen gewusst. Also habe ich so getan, als würde es mir nicht auffallen, habe mich hinter meiner sorglosen Art versteckt. Denn ich erwiderte ihre Gefühle nicht, doch ich wollte sie auch einfach nicht verletzen.

 

Letztlich brachte ich nur ein schiefes Grinsen auf meine Züge und wechselte das Thema.

"Lass uns weiter gehen. Diese Räuber müssen hier irgendwo sein. Sie warten sicherlich nur darauf, dass ich ihnen mal Feuer unter dem Hintern mache."

 

Wir kamen bald in einem großen, zerfallenen Raum an, an dessen einem Ende sich zwei Türen befanden, jeweils in verschiedene Räume führten.

 

"Okay, wir teilen uns auf. Ich gehe nach rechts und du nach links. Solltest du auf sie treffen und es bricht ein Kampf aus, werde ich das schon hören und dir zur Hilfe eilen.", beschloß ich und sah Lisanna entschlossen an.

"Kannst du sie denn nicht einfach riechen? Du hast doch sonst so gute Sinne als Dragonslayer."

"Das würde ich ja gerne. Doch leider stinkt es im ganzen Gebäude nach diesen Typen und ich kann die Quelle nicht richtig lokalisieren."

"Also gut. Aber pass auf dich auf.", meinte Lisanna, nickte mir zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Das sollte ich wohl besser sagen, dachte ich belustigt. Schließlich war ich ja doch um einiges stärker als das Mädchen. Aber sei's drum.

 

Nach dem sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden und durch die Tür getreten war, machte ich mich nun meinerseits auf den Weg zur rechten Tür, warf diese einfach mit einem gezielten Tritt aus den verrosteten Angeln und machte mir gar nicht erst die Mühe, sie sachgemäß zu öffne.

Vor mir erstreckte sich eine lange Treppe die nach unten führte. Vermutlich der Keller.

Ich ließ eine Flamme in meiner Hand erscheinen, die mir als Lichtquelle dienen sollte und stieg dann die Treppe hinab, kam tatsächlich in einem alten, vermoderten Raum an, doch wieder Erwarten war er leer. Dabei wäre das doch das ideale Versteck gewesen. Dann muss Lisanna wohl auf sie stoßen. Zwar sind die Räuber schwach und ich denke schon, dass die Magierin auch alleine mit ihnen fertig wird, aber sicher ist sicher. Also zuckte ich nochmal mit den Schultern, nachdem ich mich noch mal vergewissert hatte, dass auch wirklich niemand hier ist, drehte mich dann um und wollte zurück zu Lisanna laufen.

Doch ich kam nicht weit, denn plötzlich hörte ich ein unheilvolles Knacksen über mir und spürte, wie mir etwas auf den Kopf rieselte.

Verwirrt blickte ich nach oben an die Decke und sah wie die Holzbalken plötzlich zu brechen anfingen.

Doch es dauerte lediglich Sekunden, ließ mir gar nicht die Zeit zum reagieren, da brachen sie gänzlich durch und drohten mich unter sich zu begraben.

Ich schloß reflexartig die Augen und wartete auf den Schmerz, als ich plötzlich von den Beinen gerissen wurde und mich lediglich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde an der Wand wieder fand, die Balken unmittelbar neben mir zu Boden fielen, mich nur knapp verfehlten und ein klaffendes Loch in der Decke hinterließen.

 

Ich stieß erschrocken die angehaltene Luft an und realisierte erst dann, dass mich irgendwas, oder besser irgendjemand, gerettet haben muss.

Und tatsächlich erblickte ich einen mir nur allzu bekannten Schwarzschopf direkt über mir. Gray.

Die Arme des Schwarzhaarigen befanden sich rechts und links neben meinem Kopf an der Wand, sein Oberkörper war schützend über mich gebeugt und er atmete schwer.

Erst dann erblickte ich den großen Holzsplitter der sich in den Rücken des Eismagier gebohrt hatte und meine Augen weiteten sich geschockt.

 

"Idiot! Kannst du nicht ein mal aufpassen?!", zischte Gray gereizt, spuckte einen Schwall Blut aus, während krankhafte Sorge in mir hoch stieg.

Er hat mich gerettet und sich dabei selbst unheimlich schwer verletzt! Aber warum? Wieso ist er überhaupt hier? Ich verstehe das nicht!

 

"Was...machst du hier?", fragte ich zögernd und erntete ein abfälliges Schnauben.

"Na was wohl! Dich zurück holen! Als ich heute in die Höhle zurück gekommen bin, warst du nicht mehr da. Dann hat Mira mir erzählt, dass du mit Lisanna auf einen Auftrag gegangen bist. Mit Lisanna! Dir ist schon klar, dass die was von dir will?!"

"Also bist du mir gefolgt, weil du eifersüchtig warst?"

"Und das zu recht! Du bist schließlich mein Freund!"

"Meine Güte Gray! Findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst? Es war nur ein Auftrag! Denkst du, dass ich dich gleich betrüge, nur weil ich mit Lisanna auf einem Auftrag bin?"

"Ja!"

 

Fassungslos starrte ich ihn an, konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass er das ernsthaft in Erwägung zog. Wie wenig vertraut er mir eigentlich? Das ist verletzend, wirklich.

 

Auf einmal gab Gray ein leises Ächzen von sich und verlor die Kraft in den Armen, sackte auf mir zusammen und erst da fiel mir erneut seine Wunde ein. Ich hatte das total ausgeblendet, aber mit einem Schlag war die Wut verschwunden und hatte erneut der Sorge Platz gemacht. Zumindest vorerst.

 

"Wir müssen dich verarzten!", wechselte ich also das Thema, kämpfte mich zusammen mit Gray in eine stehende Position, legte mir seinen Arm um die Schulter und hielt ihn mit der anderen an der Hüfte fest, stützte ihn beim Laufen.

Es fiel ihm alles andere als leicht, die Wunde musste wirklich tief sein, er atmete schwer und ließ sich mehr von mir mitschleifen, als das er wirklich selbst lief und über die Trümmer trat.

"Halt durch. Wir sind gleich hier raus.", versuchte ich ihn zum Weiter laufen zu animieren, während Gray mehr und mehr Mühe hatte, einen Fuß vor den Anderen zu setzen, die einzelnen Stufen zu erklimmen.

 

"Stirb mir hier ja nicht weg, hörst du?"

Gray lachte leise auf, ich spürte seinen kühlen Atem an meiner Wange und schließlich erreichten wir erneut den großen Raum, in dem Lisanna und ich uns zuvor getrennt hatten.

 

"Liebst du mich?", fragte Gray leise, kraftlos.

"Aber ja doch."

"Du hast es mir noch nie direkt gesagt."

Ich schluckte trocken, denn er hatte recht. Aber war das hier gerade wirklich der richtige Zeitpunkt um das zu besprechen? Er verblutet mir noch!

"Ich liebe dich.", sprach ich es dennoch endlich aus, erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch und schließlich lächelte mich Gray glücklich an, ehe er aufgrund des hohen Blutverlustes in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit fiel.

Panik stieg in mir auf, die Angst Gray zu verlieren stieg mit einem Mal ins Unermessliche.

Schnell änderte ich unsere Positionen, nahm den Schwarzhaarigen Huckepack und rannte dann mit ihm aus dem alten Gebäude, steuerte die Wohnung von der alten Poluschka an und entschuldigte mich innerlich bei Lisanna dafür, sie allein gelassen zu haben. Aber sie würde schon zurecht kommen, davon war ich überzeugt. Jetzt galt es erst mal Gray zu retten. Beide Grays.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	4. 4. Tod

"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird wieder."

 

Poluschkas Stimme klang unfreundlich und genervt wie eh und je, dennoch schwang ihr ein beruhigender Ton mit.

 

Mein Blick war stumm auf Gray gerichtet, der bewusstlos in einem Bett in Poluschkas Haus lag, während ich neben ihm auf einem Stuhl saß und meine linke Hand auf seinem Arm gebettet hatte.

Erst als die Stimme der Älteren ertönte, drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihr und schenkte ihr meine Aufmerksamkeit.

 

"Er hat zwar viel Blut verloren, aber er ist über dem Berg. Gönne ihm einfach ein wenig Ruhe."

Ich nickte, war zwar nicht ganz überzeugt, beschloss aber einfach der Magierin zu vertrauen. Wenn einer Ahnung vom medizinischen Bereich hatte, dann sie.

 

Schweigend beobachtete ich die Andere dabei, wie sie sich ihre Jacke überzog und einen Korb vor dem Eingang schnappte.

 

"Du gehst?", fragte ich und sie nickte, warf mir einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

"Ich komme erst Morgen wieder. Ich muss was erledigen und zudem neue Medikamente kaufen. Stell hier ja nichts an, sonst kannst du was erleben!", zischte sie mir noch drohend zu und verschwand dann aus der Tür.

Ich blickte noch eine Weile zur geschlossenen Tür, ehe ich meinen Blick wieder zu meinem bewusstlosen Freund schweifen ließ.

Mit einem Seufzen bettete ich meinen Kopf auf die weiche Matratze neben dem Arm des Schwarzhaarigen und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

 

Ich hoffe nur, er wird bald wieder gesund.

 

 

 

Ich wurde erst wieder wach, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall ertönte und ich erschrocken hoch fuhr, verwirrt blinzelte und mich alarmiert in dem Haus nach der Lärmquelle umsah. Jedoch fand ich nichts verdächtiges.

 

Dann wurde der finstere Raum kurz in gleißendes Licht getaucht und der Knall ertönte auf's Neue.

Augenblicklich wanderte mein Blick zum Fenster und sah in die Schwärze der Nacht die mittlerweile herrschte.

Erleichtert stellte ich dann fest, dass es sich bei dem Krach lediglich um ein Gewitter und keinen Feind handelte und sah dann kurz zu dem noch immer bewusstlosen Gray.

 

Müde fuhr ich mir über die Augen und erhob mich ächzend aus meiner sitzenden Position, um eine kleine Nachttischlampe einzuschalten und so wenigstens ein bisschen Licht in den Raum zu bringen. So reichte es auch schon, viel mehr war gar nicht nötig.

 

Meine Knochen knacksten, als ich mich einmal ausgiebig streckte und für mich beschloss, dass es wohl nicht sonderlich bequem ist auf einem Stuhl zu schlafen.

 

Irgendwie überkam mich plötzlich das starke Bedürfnis nach einer Dusche und nachdem ich mich fragend am Kopf gekratzt hatte und mehrmals nachdenklich zur Badezimmertür geblickt hatte, entschied ich mich, dass die alte Poluschka schon nicht böse sein wird, wenn ich ihre Dusche benutze. Hoffte ich zumindest.

Doch ich dachte nicht weiter darüber nach, warf noch einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu Gray, doch an dessen Zustand hatte sich nichts geändert.

Dann setzte ich mich in Bewegung und verschwand im angrenzenden Zimmer, staunte nicht schlecht über die penible Ordnung die hier herrschte. Bei mir sah das nie so aus.

Vielleicht räumt die Rosahaarige ja bei mir auch mal auf. Wohl eher nicht. Aber fragen kann ich ja mal.

 

 

Ich stand gerade unter dem angenehm warmen Strahl der Dusche, genoss das Gefühl des Wassers auf meiner Haut und schloss zufrieden die Augen, als ich plötzlich erneut ein lautes Poltern aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte und mir dieses Mal ganz sicher war, dass es nicht vom Gewitter kam.

Sofort schärfte ich meine Sinne, doch einen Fremden konnte ich weder spüren noch riechen. Und das bedeutet eigentlich, dass es nur eine Person sein kann. Gray. Er scheint aufgewacht zu sein.

Ich sollte wohl besser zu ihm gehen und schauen, wie es ihm geht.

 

Doch ich schaffte es nicht einmal, den Wasserhahn zuzudrehen, da warf sich plötzlich ein fremdes Gewicht gegen mich und warf mich mit sich zu Boden.

Ich schlug unangenehm hart auf dem nassen Fliesenboden auf und knurrte ungehalten.

 

"Man Gray!", zischte ich genervt und drehte mich mühselig unter ihm um, sodass ich auf dem Rücken lag und dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

 

Ich habe ihn nicht mal rein kommen gehört, so schnell war er.

 

"Was machst du überhaupt hier? Denk doch mal an deine Wunde. Bleib gefälligst im Bett! Ich wäre schon zu dir gekommen.", zischte ich genervt und beobachtete den Eismagier dabei, wie er den Kopf hob und mich mit einem undefinierbarem Blick bedachte.

 

"Ich dachte, du bist nicht mehr da. Ich hatte Angst, dass du mich verlassen hast.", gab er ehrlich zu, wirkte mit einem Mal so verletzlich, dass es mir schon weh tat.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, sah dem Wasserstrahl dabei zu, wie er den Anderen ebenfalls komplett durchnässte, auch vor seinen Klamotten keinen Halt machte.

Doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Aber ich denke nicht das es so gut ist, wenn er den Verband um seine Verletzung so aufweichen lässt und damit die Wundheilung stört. Doch so wie ich ihn kenne, wird ihn das wohl kaum interessieren.

 

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich verlassen würde?", fragte ich sanft, legte ihm meine Hände an die kühlen Wangen und bei einem Blick in seine Augen wusste ich, dass er gerade mein Gray war. Der Gray, den ich so sehr liebte.

 

"Naya. Es ist viel passiert.", flüstere er und senkte den Kopf, bettete ihn auf meiner Brust, lauschte dem ruhigen Schlagen meines Herzens.

 

Mein Blick wanderte nach oben an die Decke der Dusche, während das Wasser nach wie vor lief und uns benetzte, reinigte, fast so, als wollte es alles Schlechte was geschehen war, einfach weg spülen. Nicht, dass es das wirklich konnte. Ich war nicht so dumm, so etwas zu glauben.

 

Gray hatte Recht mit seinen Worten. Es war wirklich viel passiert. Nicht unbedingt Gutes. Doch das würde mich nicht dazu bringen ihn zu verlassen. Immerhin bin ich ja irgendwo selbst Schuld an der ganzen Misere, auch wenn ich nie im Leben damit gerechnet hätte, dass es mal ausgerechnet so eine Wendung nimmt. Wer hätte das schon ahnen können. Aber es war jetzt nun einmal so, also musste ich auch die Verantwortung dafür tragen und zu meinem Freund halten. Und wer weiß, vielleicht würde es mir ja irgendwann gelingen, ihn wieder normal zu machen und diese falsche, verhasste Seite in ihm für immer zu verbannen.

 

"Wir sollten langsam aufstehen. Sonst weichen wir noch komplett auf.", meinte ich irgendwann belustigt und schob Gray sanft, aber bestimmt von mir.

Er murrte zwar unzufrieden, erhob sich dann aber von mir und reichte mir eine Hand, um mich auf die Beine zu ziehen.

Sein Blick wanderte kurz über meinen entblößten Körper, während ich leicht rot anlief.

Kurz darauf drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige dann um und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

 

"Du solltest dich besser anziehen. Sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

"Wessen Schuld ist es denn, dass ich immer noch nackt bin?", fragte ich neckend, griff dann aber nach einem Handtuch um mich abzutrocknen, ehe ich mir hastig meine schwarze Hose und meine Weste überzog.

Dann trat ich hinter Gray und legte ihm meine Hand auf den Rücken.

 

"Lass uns deinen nassen Verband wechseln."

Ohne auf eine Erwiderung seinerseits zu warten, verließ ich das Badezimmer und hörte, wie er mir kurz darauf folgte.

 

Das Gewitter hatte sich weitestgehend gelegt, doch der Regen peitschte nach wie vor gegen die Fenster.

Gray ließ sich wieder auf dem Bett nieder, während ich nach dem Verbandszeug griff, dass Poluschka auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett liegen gelassen hat.

Wenn Gray Schmerzen hatte, so spielte er diese wirklich gut herunter. Doch ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass er keine hatte, dafür wurde er einfach zu schwer verletzt.

 

 

Fahrig fuhren meine Finger über seinen Körper und wickelten den neuen Verband großzügig um seinen Oberkörper um die Wunde am Rücken schützend zu verdecken.

Mag sein, dass ich das nicht sonderlich gut kann, aber betrachtet man meine mangelnde Erfahrung in diesem Bereich, habe ich mich doch ganz gut angestellt.

 

Doch kaum war ich fertig und hatte das nun nicht mehr benötige Material wieder auf den Tisch gelegt, drehte sich Gray im Bruchteil einer Sekunde um und warf mich rücklings ins Bett, beugte sich über mich und verbiss sich in meinem Hals.

Ich keuchte erschrocken auf und stemmte meine Hände sofort gegen seine Brust, um ihn von mir weg zu bekommen.

 

"Was tust du denn da?", fragte ich überrascht und Gray ließ von mir ab, musterte mich mit einem liebevollen Blick.

 

"Darf ich denn nicht?", fragte er enttäuscht und ich biss mir unsicher auf die Unterlippe.

Sicher durfte er. Eigentlich. Aber seine Berührungen riefen unangenehme Erinnerungen in mir wach an Dinge, die der falsche Gray mit mir gemacht hatte.

Nun war er zwar der richtige Gray aber irgendwie hatten diese ganzen Erfahrungen nun ihren Zauber verloren. Er würde sie mir irgendwann sicher zurück geben können, aber im Moment war es dafür vielleicht noch zu früh.

 

"Ich..."

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dem Magier meine Zweifel mitteilen sollte, also brach ich meinen Satz wieder ab, noch ehe ich ihn richtig begonnen hatte.

Aber Gray schien es auch so zu verstehen und sein Ausdruck nahm einen bedauernden Blick an.

Er lachte bitter.

"Es ist, weil ich dich verletzt habe, nicht wahr?"

Ich wollte ihm widersprechen, doch er hatte ja recht, also schwieg ich lieber und wand meinen Blick ab.

 

"Vergib mir.", flüsterte der Eismagier und übersäte meine Wange mit federleichten Schmetterlingsküssen, so lange, bis er scheinbar genug hatte und sich dann neben mir in die Matratze sinken ließ, nach meiner Hand griff und unsere Finger miteinander verschränkte.

 

"Ich liebe dich."

 

Im Moment war Gray so erschreckend normal, dass es fast schon weh tat, ihn so vor den Kopf stoßen zu müssen. Das war schließlich wirklich nicht das, was ich wollte.

 

"Ich liebe dich auch.", erwiderte ich dann und drehte meinen Kopf wieder zu ihm, sah ihn ernst an.

"Ich hatte so eine Angst, dass du mir weg stirbst."

Gray lachte leise.

"Ich werde nicht sterben. So lange wie du mich brauchst und liebst, werde ich auch leben. Du bist das, was mich am Leben hält. Du bist mein Leben."

 

Seine Worte brachten mich zum Erschaudern und gerade als ich zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.

 

Irritiert blickte ich zu eben jener.

Wer will denn um die Zeit noch etwas?

Als ich meinen Blick erneut aus dem Fenster schweifen ließ, registrierte ich jedoch, dass bereits die ersten Strahlen der Sonne am Himmel zu sehen waren.

Man, wie lange haben wir eigentlich im Bad rum gelegen?

 

Es klopfte erneut und seufzend erhob ich mich vom verlockend weichen Bett, hauchte Gray noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und begab mich dann zur Tür.

 

"Ein Glück! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Lisanna. Stimmt ja. Unser Auftrag.

 

"Du warst einfach verschwunden."

"Tut mir leid. Das wollte ich nicht. Hast du den Auftrag erledigt?"

"Natürlich. War ein Klacks. Aber was war denn los? Warum warst du einfach weg? Und warum bist du hier bei Poluschka?"

Die Weißhaarige trat besorgt von einem Bein auf das andere, konnte es sich dann aber nicht nehmen, einen neugierigen Blick durch die geöffnete Tür in den Raum hinter mir zu werfen. Und sie erblickte Gray, der noch immer auf dem Bett lag und nur einen kurzen Blick in unsere Richtung warf.

 

Plötzlich trübte sich ihr Blick und sie sah betroffen auf den Boden, schabte mit einem Bein über die vom Regen feuchte Erde.

 

"Es stimmt doch, nicht wahr? Die Gerüchte entsprechen der Wahrheit. Du und Gray..."

Sie beendete den Satz nicht, sah mich nur mit einem flehenden Blick an mit dem sie mich stumm darum bat, diese Tatsache erneut zu leugnen. Gray zu leugnen.

Und ich tat es. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber ich wollte einfach nicht, dass es die anderen Mitglieder von Fairy Tail erfahren. Wir haben es bis jetzt schließlich auch geheim gehalten. Die Angst vor der Reaktion der Anderen war einfach zu groß.

Was ist, wenn sie es nicht verstehen würden? Wenn sie uns vielleicht sogar verstoßen oder sich von uns abwenden? Das war das Letzte, was ich wollte. Also log ich.

 

"Ach quatsch. Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich bin nur hier, weil Gray mir geholfen und sich dabei verletzt hat. Da bin ich es ihm doch schuldig, mich um ihn zu kümmern, nicht wahr? Ich hab doch nichts mit dem Blödmann."

Ich lachte verlegen, versuchte meine Nervosität vergeblich herunter zu spielen.

 

Ich sah Grays Blick nicht. Ich wollte ihn auch nicht sehen. Schließlich ist die Tür offen und er bekam alles von unserem Gespräch mit. Ich hätte die Tür vorher schließen können, doch ich wusste ja nicht, dass das Gespräch in diese Richtung laufen würde. Nun war es eh zu spät. Gray würde es hoffentlich verstehen. Ich will es einfach nicht öffentlich machen.

 

"Wirklich nicht?"

"Das habe ich dir doch mittlerweile schon mehrmals beteuert."

Mit einem Mal lächelte Lisanna und ihre Stimmung hellte sich deutlich auf.

"Würdest du dann...mal mit mir ausgehen?"

Sie nahm offenbar ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, um mir diese Frage zu stellen und ich verzog die Lippen zu einem Strich.

Scheiße! Und jetzt?

Wenn ich jetzt ablehne, weiß sie doch, dass ich sie angelogen habe. Ich musste also zustimmen. Ob ich wollte oder nicht.

 

"Klar.", lachte ich gespielt und so schnell hätte ich gar nicht reagieren können, da hatte die Freude sie dermaßen gepackt, dass sie sich zu mir vorgebeugt hatte und mir flüchtig ihre Lippen aufgedrückt hatte. Nur ganz kurz. Und sie löste sich auch so schnell wieder, dass ich erst eine Weile brauchte um zu realisieren, was gerade überhaupt passiert ist.

 

Dann lachte sie schüchtern und verabschiedete sich winkend von mir.

"Wir sehen uns!", rief sie mir noch freudig zu und nachdem sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, schloss ich die Tür hinter ihr, atmete zittrig aus und drehte mich dann zu Gray um, lehnte mit dem Rücken an der geschlossenen Tür.

 

"Stehst du auf Lisanna?"

Ich wusste es. Diese Frage musste ja kommen. Er hat es falsch aufgenommen. Doch noch war er erstaunlich ruhig.

 

"Schwachsinn. Ich will nichts von ihr. Du weißt, dass mein Herz dir gehört."

"Und warum hast du dich dann bitte auf ein Date mit ihr eingelassen?"

Gray stand vom Bett auf und schritt auf mich zu. Seine Stimme wurde aggressiver.

 

"Ich wollte nicht, dass sie von uns erfährt.", antwortete ich kleinlaut.

"Warum nicht? Warum verleugnest du mich?! Warum hast du dich von der Bitch küssen lassen?!"

Er ließ seine Hände rechts und links mit einem lauten Knall neben meinem Kopf landen und baute sich drohend vor mir auf.

Ich schluckte trocken.

 

Erneut war diese Seite in ihm hervor gekommen. Diese Seite an ihm, die ich so hasste.

Aber warum? Es war doch bis eben alles gut, er war normal.

Doch jetzt konnte ich die Eifersucht in seinen Augen sehen, die Wut, den Hass.

Ich fing an zu resignieren.

Ich hasste diesen Gray. Aber er war nun mal da. Ohne ihn, schien es meinen Gray gar nicht mehr zu geben, ohne Gut kein Böse. Doch ich wollte das nicht mehr. Wollte diesen Gray nicht mehr. Ich hasste es.

 

"Das war doch keine Absicht. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass sie mich plötzlich küsst.", versuchte ich mich dennoch zu rechtfertigen.

Erfolglos, versteht sich. Dieser Gray, ließ nie mit sich reden. Er war stur, egoistisch und einfach ein Arsch. Er war einfach falsch.

Aber ich bin Schuld. Nur wegen mir gibt es ihn. Ich bin auch falsch, weil ich oft so schlecht von ihm denke.

 

"Hat es dir wenigstens gefallen?", fragte Gray abschätzig.

"Man Gray! Hör doch auf damit. Du verstehst das ganz falsch und das weißt du selbst."

Doch der Kurzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf, beugte sich zu mir und drückte mir einen herrischen Kuss auf.

Ich erwiderte ihn nicht.

 

"Ich unterbinde es lieber, bevor es zu spät ist. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt, aber ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich verlässt!"

"Das will ich doch auch gar nicht."

"Wenn es sein muss, halte ich dich wieder fest und wir verbringen unser restliches Leben in der Höhle."

"Spinnst du?! Geh weg von mir! Hör auf dich Grays Körper zu bemächtigen.", zischte ich hasserfüllt, aber es ließ den Anderen kalt.

Also bediente ich mich meiner Magie, stieß ihm ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken eine Stichflamme ins Gesicht und er trat sofort einige Schritte zurück, mehr vor Schock als vor Schmerz, denn ich habe die Hitze meiner Flamme bewusst nicht sehr hoch geschraubt. Ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen.

Aber er sah das offenbar anders, denn er knurrte ungehalten und funkelte mich dann wütend an.

 

"Du kannst mich noch so oft von dir stoßen, du gehörst dennoch mir."

 

Dann überwand Gray den Abstand zwischen uns wieder, schnappte sich meinen Arm, verdrehte ihn schmerzhaft auf meinem Rücken, ignorierte meinen gequälten Laut und stieß mich harsch gegen die Wand, presste seinen Körper gegen meinen Rücken und drückte mich an die kalte Wand.

Mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, als ich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand stieß und ganz kurz wünschte ich mir sogar, die Ohnmacht würde ihre rettenden Fänge nach mir ausstrecken. Aber es geschah nicht.

 

Ich hätte mich wehren können. Aber ich tat es nicht. Warum, wusste ich gar nicht so genau. Aber ich denke, es lag einfach daran, dass ich einen Teil von ihm immer noch liebe.

 

Erneut biss er mir in den Hals, viel zu fest und ich stöhnte gequält auf. Gray kümmerte sich nicht darum.

 

Seine Hand fand den Weg in meine Hose und ich hasste ihn dafür. Weil es der falsche Gray tat und nicht der, der ich wollte.

Er verharrte jedoch an meiner Männlichkeit, bewegte seine Hand nicht und tat mir auch sonst kein Leid an. Er schlief nicht mit mir, fasste mich nicht mal weiter an, raubte mir nicht meine Unschuld, hielt nur seine Hand an Ort und Stelle und wollte mir damit zeigen, dass ich ihm gehörte.

Es genügte trotzdem, im mir vor lauter Verzweiflung und Hilflosigkeit die Tränen über die Wangen laufen zu lassen.

 

Tränen. Warum liefen sie? Welchen Sinn hatten sie? Würden sie denn irgendetwas ändern können? Hatte ich es eigentlich nicht bereits aufgegeben zu weinen? Ich verstand es nicht.

 

"Ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen, Natsu.", flüsterte mir der Eismagier verheißungsvoll ins Ohr und in diesem Moment traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag.

 

Gray starb. Mein Gray starb. Und ich mit ihm.

 

 

 

 

_~ Tbc ~_


	5. 5. Natsu

Drei Monate sind seit dem Zwischenfall bei Poluschka vergangen. Drei Monate, seit denen mein Gray schon tot ist und nur noch dieser falsche Gray existiert. Drei Monate, seit ich meinen Gray getötet hatte.

 

Gray ließ sich nur noch selten in der Gilde blicken, seit er sich verändert hatte. Es störte mich nicht. Schließlich gab es ja ohnehin nur noch die Seite an ihm, die ich hasste.

Trotzdem fragte ich mich manchmal, was er die ganze Zeit machte, wenn wir uns nicht sahen.

Immerhin sahen wir uns immer nur Abends und Nachts. Frühs war er immer schon verschwunden, doch er verriet mir nie wohin er ging. Ich denke jedoch, er versucht sich selbst zu rehabilitieren und wieder zu dem zu werden, der er einst war. Er will wieder mein Gray werden.

 

Unsere abendlichen Treffen sind mittlerweile fast schon eine Art Ritual. Jeden Abend um die selbe Zeit, am selben Ort. In der Höhle, die gänzlich aus Eis besteht.

Und so lange ich stets kam, war alles gut. Gray war ruhig und sanft.

Aber als ich einmal nicht zu unserem Treffen erschienen bin, ist er fast durchgedreht. Er ist total ausgerastet, aber insgeheim wusste ich, dass er in dem Moment nur schreckliche Angst davor gehabt hat, ich hätte ihn von mir gestoßen. Nicht, dass er das zu lassen würde. Aber ich wusste, dass er mich nicht verlieren wollte.

Es änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich diese Treffen mit dem falschen Gray hasste. Trotzdem ging ich immer wieder hin. Vermutlich weil ein völlig naiver Teil von mir immer noch die stumme Hoffnung hegt, dass mein geliebter Gray wieder zurück kommt und sein falsches Ebenbild vertreibt. Ein dummer Gedanke. Schließlich ist mein Gray doch schon tot.

 

Was Lisanna betrifft, so habe ich unsere Verabredung nie wahr genommen. Es wäre nicht fair ihr gegenüber, schließlich gehört mein Herz ja doch einem anderen.

 

Jedoch hatte ich Heute den Entschluss gefasst, es endlich zu beenden. Wie weh es mir auch tat und wie sehr ich meinen Gray auch liebte, dass was wir gerade hatten, war nicht das was ich wollte. Es macht mich unglücklich und ich hasse es. Ich habe es lange genug ertragen, ich will das nicht mehr. Denn es ist nicht mehr der Gray, in den ich mich einst so sehr verliebt habe.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Ich war zu früh. Nicht viel, aber als ich am späten Abend die Höhle betrat, war Gray noch nicht da.

 

Seufzend lehnte ich mich an die kalte Eiswand hinter mir und starrte gedankenverloren auf den dunklen Blutfleck auf dem Boden.

Er ist bereits eingetrocknet, im Eis eingefroren und schon zwei Monate alt.

 

An diesem Tag, wollte Gray das erste Mal mit mir schlafen. Ich habe ihm fast die Rippen gebrochen.

Er sollte mich nicht auf diese Weise anfassen. Mein erstes Mal war nur für meinen Gray bestimmt, diese falsche Seite von ihm, sollte meinen Körper nie bekommen.

Er hat es seitdem nie wieder versucht.

 

Ich hätte gerne mit ihm geschlafen. Zumindest damals, als er noch normal war. Lieb und sanft.

Jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt wird mir schon schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke mit ihm zu schlafen.

Etwas, was früher oder später aber vermutlich nicht zu vermeiden wäre. Ein Grund mehr, mich von ihm zu trennen.

Mit dem Gedanken spielte ich schon lange, einfach weil es das Beste war. Vielleicht nicht für ihn, aber definitiv für mich. Ich will mich nicht mehr von ihm kaputt machen lassen.

Aber ich habe es bis heute nicht geschafft, diesen Schlussstrich auch wirklich zu ziehen. Weil ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil ich Schuld an all dem bin. Und weil ich ihn ja irgendwo immer noch liebte.

Aber nun war genug. Ich habe genug Buße getan. Ich bin es leid. Ich werde es beenden. Ganz egal, wie Gray auch reagiert.

 

 

Eine kalte Hand packte mich plötzlich am Oberarm, riss mich herum und ich fand mich binnen Sekunden an Grays Oberkörper wieder.

Sein Duft stieg mir in die Nase und ich hätte heulen können, weil er noch immer so roch, wie mein Gray auch wenn er es nicht mehr war.

Doch die Tränen verließen meine Augen nicht. Ich habe oft genug geweint, es hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

 

Ich ließ es zu, dass der Eismagier mich küsste. Es war okay, es sollte der letzte Kuss sein. Eine Art Abschiedsgeschenk.

 

"Ich habe dich vermisst.", hauchte mir der Schwarzhaarige ins Ohr, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf und schob ihn von mir.

 

"Ich will das zwischen uns nicht mehr.", kam ich also direkt zum Punkt.

Für mich hatte es keinerlei Sinn um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

Doch ich stieß auf Verständnislosigkeit.

"Wie meinst du das?", erwiderte Gray irritiert und zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"So wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich will das zwischen uns beenden. Alles."

"Wieso?"

"Weil du nicht mehr die Person bist, die ich liebe."

 

Gray lachte spöttisch auf, kam auf mich zu und griff mich an meinem Schal am Kragen, zog mich unsanft zu sich hoch und funkelte mich vernichtend an.

"Willst du mich verarschen? Ich bin der, den du aus mir gemacht hast. Denkst du, ich lasse dich einfach gehen?!"

"Du hast gar keine andere Wahl!", knurrte ich zurück, packte sein Handgelenk und riss es von mir, entfernte mich ein paar Schritte von ihm.

 

"Vielleicht hast du recht. Vielleicht bin ich schuld. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin lange genug bei dir geblieben, weil ich mich schlecht gefühlt habe. Weil ich gedacht habe, du wirst wieder mein Gray. Mittlerweile habe ich es aufgegeben."

 

Gray schüttelte den Kopf, trat auf mich zu, doch ich funkelte ihn so drohend an, dass er letztlich doch in einigem Abstand zu mir stehen blieb.

 

"Ich lasse dich nicht gehen. Du gehörst mir!", wiederholte er.

Ich lachte bitter auf.

"Hör auf damit. Was nützt es dir mich mit Gewalt bei dir zu halten?"

"Alles ist besser, als dich zu verlieren."

"Und macht es dich glücklich, mich auf diese Weise an dich zu binden?", rief ich ihm wütend und verletzt zu und Gray verstummte, sah betroffen auf den Boden und eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen uns, ehe er wieder das Wort erhob.

 

"Aber ich liebe dich."

"Ein Grund mehr, mich endlich gehen zu lassen."

"Ich kann nicht.", flüsterte er und ich fürchtete, er würde wieder ausratsen.

Aber er tat es nicht. Offenbar hat es selbst diesen Gray zu sehr verletzt, dass ich ihm offen ins Gesicht gesagt habe, dass ich ihn nicht mehr will. Schließlich habe ich ihm das bisher noch nie direkt gesagt. Es musste ihn innerlich zerreißen.

Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach der letzte Rest von meinem Gray, der ihn an einem erneuten Wutanfall hinderte.

 

"Ich werde wieder zu deinem Gray. Bitte verlass mich nicht. Ich kann nicht ohne dich."

Plötzlich klang er so verzweifelt, dass ich meine Entscheidung fast schon wieder bereute. Aber eben nur fast.

Es war besser so. Denn er wusste ja nicht, wie sehr er mich immer und immer wieder verletzt hat. Wie sehr ich diesen Gray vor mir hasse.

 

Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf.

"Wenn du eines Tages wirklich wieder mein Gray wirst, der Gray, den ich so sehr liebe, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich wieder ganz dir gehören werde. Aber ich will meinen Gray, nicht dich."

 

Ich wusste, dass der Schwarzhaarige noch was sagen wollte. Ich wusste es genau. Doch ich wollte es nicht hören, konnte es gar nicht. Es war auch so schon viel zu schwer.

 

Ich stürmte an ihm vorbei aus der Höhle raus, wusste, dass ich in dem Schwarzhaarigen gerade nur ein Meer aus Scherben zurück gelassen hatte.

Ich hoffe, er machte nichts dummes. Zutrauen würde ich es ihm alle mal.

 

Es trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Aber mehr als ein leises Schluchzen, entkam mir schließlich doch nicht.

 

Ich ließ die Person die ich über alles liebte hinter mir zurück, nur weil er nicht mehr die Person war, die ich liebte.

 

Gray schaffte es jedoch nie, wieder zu dem zu werden der er einst war, bevor ich ihn innerlich getötet habe.

 

 

 

 

_~ End ~_


End file.
